1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium having a transport program, a transport control device, a medium transport device, and a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet printer which prints images and the like onto a medium by ejecting a liquid such as an ink from a printing section onto a medium such as continuous paper that is transported on a support section by a transporting section, is known as a printing apparatus. As such a printer, there is a printer which prints a captured image onto a printing medium stored within the printer by using image data of an imaging target medium which is imaged by an imaging unit such as a smart phone communicated to the printer (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-51022). In the printer of JP-A-2014-51022, an imaging target medium which is set on a document stand is transported to the top surface of the printer by an automatic document feeder (ADF), and is imaged by the imaging unit.
However, in the printer of JP-A-2014-51022, the imaging target medium is transported by the ADF based on transport control which is set in advance. In the printer of JP-A-2014-51022, there is no disclosure of the transport control of the printing medium inside the printer. Therefore, it is considered that a user can not change the transport mode such as the transport amounts and the transport speeds of the imaging target medium and the printing medium, and there is room for improvement in this regard.